


Dear Nobody

by BandGeek918



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Depression, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hold onto your hats, Letters, Rebuilding, Strangers to Lovers, its gonna be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek918/pseuds/BandGeek918
Summary: After being shipped around from therapist to therapist, Lapis Lazuli takes matters into her own hands and starts to write letters that no one would ever see.Addressed to Nobody, She writes and slips them between the cracks of the stone wall she passes everyday during her morning walk.One day she gets a reply.





	1. Getting a Reply

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back and fucking ready to roll. I've been planning this for a while and I'm super fucking excited.
> 
> for those following my other half-assed written stories and for those who like them, I will be updating either tomorrow or the next day, so watch out for those!
> 
> Drop a kudos and comment if you're feeling up to letting me know if I'm pleasing you or not!
> 
> -Bree

_Dear Nobody,_

_It's me again, but you already knew about that._

_Everything seems like its getting worse lately and sometimes its like I can't even get out of bed, but I'm trying._

_It's too quiet when I'm alone, so I've been trying to get out and about, but I hate the feeling of people looking at me like they do._

_It's hard and loud and overwhelming and I absolutely hate feeling like this._

_Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it._

_-Lapis_

 

She folded the paper in her hand and walked down the off beaten path of the nature trail on the campus of Beach City University. Fortunately for her, close to nobody knew about the trail due to the overgrown plant life covering the entrance. 

Lapis turned the corner and brushed her hand along the wall of stones that was all too familiar to her. She stopped in the middle of the wall and slipped the paper between the cracks of the stones, before turning around and walked back towards the main campus apartment dorms where she stayed.

This was her 12th time going since she discovered the location a month ago, slipping small notes between the cracks that spilt her feelings in ink that nobody would ever see.  
She basked in the warmth of the sun as she walked, the cold of winter nipping at her skin beneath the thin blue jacket that she wore with her black jeans. However, she didn't wear any shoes, which would definitely seem odd to anyone else, but Lapis hated the feeling of something on her feet, so she forwent them whenever possible. 

She moved and ducked beneath the overgrown vines at the beginning of the trail, now beside the lake on campus that the students used for sports training, and other various water based activities.

Lapis had always liked the water, but hadn't swam in years; she didn't have the heart to. She continued her walk and ended up in the dorms, barely registering the people she passed. She stood in front of the blue door that led into what she called home and opened the door. 

The apartment was an average sized one with white walls, seeing as Lapis didn't have a roommate, it was only one bedroom and one bathroom. The bedroom was a master size with light blue sheets and pillows on a queen sized bed, there was a wooden computer/work desk, a flat screen, and an attached bathroom.

The kitchen was also of average size, having everything a normal one would, but with a couple extra things that she had bought herself. The living room had a blue leather couch and entertainment centre with a large flat screen, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and a DVD player. There were sleek speakers on either side of the TV.

The apartments were technically meant for seniors and grad students that had jobs and could pay for them, but her parents decided to get her one freshman year, fearing the possibility of a roommate gone wrong for their little girl. She had originally been a little salty about the whole ordeal, but now in her softmore year of college she was grateful that she didn't have to have to deal with anyone anymore if she didn't want to. 

Lapis sighed and pulled off her jacket and plopped down on her couch face down, tossing the piece of clothing to the floor. She closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

 

_Dear Nobody,_

_I still can't sleep very well without dreaming of it. It hasn't gotten any better in the past couple weeks._

_The letters aren't helping like I thought they would, but I feel like if I stopped it would get worse._

_Steven called last night and woke me up from my nap, but I can never be mad at him for too long._

_He asked me how I was._

_I told him I was fine._

_I'm not._

_-Lapis_

 

Lapis walked down the off beaten path again and between the trees like she had done many times before. She stopped at the rock wall and was about to slip her letter into the crack when she stopped suddenly.

There was a slightly crumbled note hanging out of where she had slipped her note yesterday. She furrowed her brows and picked the note up, slipping her note in the next spot. she slid down the wall and sat on the leave covered ground.

She hesitantly opened the note

 

_Dear Lapis,_

_I've been along the ride for a while and finally decided to write back, I hope you don't mind._

_I'm sorry to hear that it's getting worse for you, it's never easy going through what you are, but I believe in you._

_I think you're doing a fantastic job, Lapis. If you ever need to talk I'm here_

_I'm proud of you,_

_Nobody_

 

Lapis felt hot tears stream down her cheeks as she covered her mouth to try and silence a sob.

So there was someone looking out for her, huh? She smiled and sniffed looking up at the clouds forming over the tree branches.

Unknown to Lapis, there was a small figure in the distance, hiding behind a tree and watching the girl's reaction. They smiled knowingly and turned to silently walk away.


	2. Did You Never Fear To Fall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis opens up about some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO BOI
> 
> Sorry that this took me a hot minute, I'm afraid I got caught up in this thing called life. I had to get some things worked out with my legal guy because he sucks at communication and I don't feel like going through legal trouble because of a little miscommunication.
> 
> No thank you.
> 
> Anyways, Here's the new chapter, I really hope y'all like it. I do have a specific playlist for this story, if you want to know what it is let me know and I'll give you the link!

_Dear Lapis,_

  
_I'm  sorry that your nightmares haven't gotten any better, It's been about a year since my last nightmare, but every so often I get flashbacks._

 

_I can tell you with the upmost certainty that it will get better, I know you must be tired of hearing that, but it doesn't make it any less true._

 

_Call me selfish, but I would love for you to keep writing._

 

_It's all about baby steps, one thing at a time. Take a chance on something you didn't think you'd do. You might be surprised at the outcome._

 

_You talk about Steven a lot in your letters, I'm glad you have him. He seems like a lovely kid_

 

_And Lapis?_

 

_You have me too,_

 

_Nobody_

 

 

Lapis couldn't help the ghost of the smile that appeared on her face; it was nice to think that someone was there for her. She had felt like shit for the past two years and that wasn't changing anytime soon, but for just a moment she let herself feel that spark of hope in her chest.

  
She tucked away the note and pulled a notebook out of the blue backpack that she had brought with her and started to write,

 

 

_Dear Nobody,_

 

_I'm glad I have the both of you, Even more so that you can relate to things I've been feeling lately._

 

_It is a little tiring hearing it over and over again, but it's okay, I'm used to it._

 

_I love Steven to death, but I wish I could tell him more about what was going on. So I might as well tell you._

 

_It started In junior year of high school, it had been 3 years since Rose and Greg adopted me. I was in the foster system for most of my life, but when Rose volunteered at the orphanage she ended up adopting me after a few weeks of talking to me and myself meeting her family._

 

_I was part of the Beach City High Swim Team and was the star player. I thought that after years of feeling lonely, I finally had a family! I was a happy teen, until I met him._

 

_He introduced himself as a coach for the swim team in the university a couple towns over in Ocean Town. A couple weeks later I started to notice that he went to every event I went to and he always found me. I didn't think much of it at first being the oblivious teen I was. Until..._

 

_Two months after I first met him I was out with my old friend Jasper, who I knew from the orphanage. We were out on the boardwalk getting something to eat when I saw him. At this point I had already talked to Greg and Rose about it and they told me to stay away from him and got the police involved for stalking. I told Jasper and she told me not to worry, that if he tried anything she'd take care of it._

 

_Later that night he approached me and Jasper, raving about how I had ruined his life and how he'd kill me._

 

_He had a gun. Jasper ran in front of me to get the gun away from him, but wasn't fast enough_

 

_I got shot twice, once in the shoulder and once in the stomach._

 

_The police were called and he got arrested, but I spent 3 weeks in the hospital in a coma._

 

_Ever since the only people I've ever talked to are my family and Jasper, who got shot in the arm trying to protect me._

 

_I can't get it out of my head that I did something terrible, He looked angry and desperate._

 

_I never want to make anyone feel like that, even if it wasn't my fault._

 

_Thanks for listening to my drama,_

 

_Lapis_

 

 

She slipped the paper in the crack, feeling like she got a weigh off of her chest. It was a nice feeling to get it off of her chest.

 

She made her way back to the dorm and plopped on the couch, turning on Netflix. She got into about 10 minutes of a new anime before her dorm was slammed right open with a loud thud. Lapis jumped in her seat and whirled around to face the door, seeing a familiar face she glared.

 

"Jasper! What the fuck, dude? You scared the shit outta me!" Making her way to the kitchen was a buff woman with platinum hair that stood at 6'2", taller than Lapis' 5'6". She opened the fridge and grabbed a bowl of fruit Lapis had cut up that morning, but forgotten to eat.

 

"Sorry, Lap, I did text that I was coming over." She said through a mouth of melon.

 

"Huh?" Lapis looked down at her phone and squinted, she did indeed get a text from her friend

 

 

**_Received at 2:37 P.M._ **

 

**_From: Jas the Ass_ **

 

**_Alright loser, im comin over. be there in 20._ **

 

 

"Oh, I guess you did. Did you need something or did you just come over to pig out on my food?"

 

Jasper look at her with a mock innocent look "I can't come to see my best friend without a reason? What if I just missed you?"

 

Lapis snorted. "Yeah right." Jasper let out a laugh, grinning almost maniacally.

 

"First, we watch a couple more episodes of this because I'm in the same place as you," Jasper jumped over the couch, plopping down next to Lapis "Then we get dressed because I'm pulling you out of your daily scheduled depression to come see this band with me tonight. They're called the Crystal Gems and Bismuth is in the band so you're required to go."

 

Lapis groaned, pouting at the T.V. "I don't really feel up to it, Jazz."

 

Jasper faced her with a serious expression "Listen Lapis, you can't sit on the sidelines forever. Sometimes you need to gear up, get your head in the game and step up to bat. You never know, you might just get a home run." She finished off with a smile.

 

Lapis thought back to the letter

 

 

_It's all about baby steps, one thing at a time. Take a chance on something you didn't think you'd do. You might be surprised at the outcome._

 

 

"Okay, I guess I'll go with you." She reluctantly agreed.

  
Jasper let out a huge grin and wrapped Lapis up in a too tight hug. "Yes! We're gonna have a blast! I'm proud of you!"

 

Lapis smiled at her friend. "Thank you, I'm trying."

 

"I know you are," Jasper let her go and picked her food back up. "Now press play I've been dying to see what happens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, Lapis lets loose!


End file.
